In conventional dynamic simulators used for recreational facilities, a big screen is generally installed in front of a screening room, and an audience sits on the dynamic simulator at the back of the screening room. The dynamic simulator includes a platform, a driving device and a plurality of seats, wherein the driving device is installed under the platform and the seats provided for the audience to sit are installed on the platform, and the driving device is controlled according to the content of a movie, so that the platform and the seats installed on the platform can be moved freely in different directions including forward, backward, upward and downward directions, or elevated, tilted, turned, or spun, so that the audience can have an immersive experience and feel like they are in the movie scenes.
Traditionally, the dynamic simulator is applied in a Stewart platform comprising six sets of linear actuators, a plurality of universal joints, a platform and a base coupled to one another, and the six sets of linear actuators can be extended, contracted and dragged with one another to drive the platform and the seats to produce positional and angular changes, so as to provide the immersive experience of the movie scenes to the audience in the seats. However, the Stewart platform comes with six sets of linear actuators, not only involving lots of components, a complicated installation, and a high price, but also incurring a high maintenance and repair cost, and thus such dynamic simulator fails to meet user requirements.
In view of the foregoing problems, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible design to overcome the problems.